King (Songfic Envy x OC One Shot)
by CelestialSlayer
Summary: Just as the title said. Song is King by Lauren Aquilina. Enjoy loves! This is Envy x OC if the title wasn't clear enough!


AN: This is a No POV story. This is a songfic inspired by FMAB and the song King by Lauren Aquilina! It's strongly recommended to read this while listening to the song.

P.S. This is Envy x OC because even Envy needs a little love!

-CelestialSlayer

To Envy, it was just another day after the gathering where Greed was broiled and returned to Father's body.

Another day of him feeling Envy, and Envy alone.

At least until she came into the room late as per commonplace with her.

"Heyoh losers! Father! Lust!" She greeted disinterested.

She and Lust shared a familar hug and spared each other a more friendly greeting before Father silenced them.

"Impulse, did you finish up what I asked for you to do over in the West?" Father questioned.

She just rolled her eyes.

"Of course I did. Otherwise I wouldn't really be here, nor would you have heard from Wrath that everything is going to plan so far." Impulse said as she stretched lazily.

Then she noticed Envy looking at her annoyed at her behavior and as typical of her she gave into her impulse and gave him a nice kiss on the lip and slapped his cheek gently and friendely before pulling back and heading to her usual preferred sitting area next to Lust and Gluttony.

"Calm down little Envy! No need to give me that look..." She said as she walked away from Envy.

After she sat everyone else in the room was struggling not to laugh at Envy's currently annoyed and flustered expression on his face. Including Father.

"You have got to stop doing that. Every time you do it, he ends up being useless for the next three days." Lust commented with a bored sigh.

Impulse laughed merrily before walking to go back to work.

"Hey! Wait! You cant just do something like that to me! Who the hell do you think you are?!?!" Envy shouted chasing after ImImpulse angrily.

"Do you think they realize it yet?" Lust questioned outloud.

"No. But it looks like they will soon." Wrath commented.

Pride just looked unfazed by it.

"Envy should just hold onto some of his pride for once and come to terms with what he feels..." Pride commented unfazed from the shadows.

Meanwhile...

As she walked down the streets of central dressed in her civilian disguise she couldn't help but smile.

 **That big idiot...I wish he would realize his feelings already like I have...** She thought to herself.

Then she froze as she heard a familiar voice. She turned around to see Envy in a civilian disguise catching up to her.

He was annoyed visably and he was panting and sweating from running. He was still flustered from before. Impulse smiled and rubbed his back soothingly. Once he was better he glared subtly at her.

"Why do you do that to me?!" He questioned.

Impulse sighed.

"Because there is some things you need to remember that you have forgotten... and because I felt like it." She answered simply.

"Just what exactly do I need to remember that requires you to kiss me on the lips infront of the others?!" Envy questioned in a whisper shout.

Impulse sighed and brought him into the shadows of the nearest alley.

"You need to remember your original gender! You need to remember how you feel about me! Most of all, you need to truly remember me! But you can't remember me so it doesn't matter I suppose. I won't kiss you again, I promise." Impulse said in a defeated tone before leaving the alley.

By the time Envy had snapped out of his shock, she was gone.

~Time Skip: Day Where Envy Faces Mustang~

As the fighting broke out between Mustang and Envy, Impulse followed the two fighting men in secret.

Her gaze was soft with concern and fear for the life of Envy when she noticed Envy's regenerative powers begining to dwindle. Then she had enough and as a very severe hit was about to hit the half-dead Envy she rushed into the line of fire to protect him.

As she began to die she noticed Envy watch her with a tear stained face.

On the inside in the moment when she stepped in and took the attack for him, he remembered everything he had forgotten. He remembered all of the feelings he held for her. He remembered his true gender.

But most important of all, he remembered her.

So when he saw her dying for good breathing her last breaths he broke down.

"I remember... I remember... How could I have been so stupid to forget..." He muttered.

She just smiled and kissed him one last time before she died and the others snapped out of their shock.

"Because you sacrificed yourself to save me from dying... Because you gave into your impulse instead of your Envy. That is what happens to us when we begin to give into any one of our emotions other than the ones we were incarnated to be... But don't fret. I'll wait for you... I promise..." Impulse squeezed out in her dying breaths.

He kissed her gently and nodded.

"I'll probably join you soon..." He muttered in a way that no one else heard him.

She smiled but nodded before she took her last breath and finally died for good.

She was Impulse, she lived for 300 years, and she had died as herself for Envy, the male homonculous that she loved and that in turn loved her.

As Envy was grabbed and passed around until he was in the metal hand of Edward Elric, he reached a resolute decision.

He was envious of the humans before him. For their loves were still alive, for they were human, for they were able to live lives full of more than just one emotion.

For they could be more.

So, with that in mind, he decided, he will be king again. He will join his queen in Hell or wherever they ended up going. And he would finally feel other emotions. He would free himself to be with her.

As Edward finished reading into why he was Envy, he laughed humourlessly.

"I am envious of humans not because you are humans but because you can feel without forgetting something important. You miserable fools can love and be loved but I can't. But this is ridiculous, me Envy, being looked down on in pity by you humans is my last straw. I think it's time I rejoined Impulse at her side. Anything is better than you humans." Envy said before pulling out his own philosopher's stone.

As he crumbled away he finally felt those other emotions.

And he saw his queen.

" _You can be king again..._ " Impulse said to Envy holding out a hand to him in the white void that surrounded them.

Envy smiled and took the offered hand before they walked further into the white void together.

He was King.

But he was King again because of his Queen.

And he wouldn't have it any other way...

The End. . .


End file.
